It's Possible
by Mrs Kaim Argonar
Summary: Imagine Sarah doesn't exist. Well then, is Kaim single? Read and find out! Who knew Kaim was such a romantic... PLEASE REVIEW! This is like my first spicy story so be kind!


It's Possible

This is a Seth/Kaim fanfic so if your not keen on this pairing don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Odyssey or any of the characters involved. If I did, Sarah would be out the picture and Seth and Kaim would be happily together. Stupid developers!!

* * *

"Can't we take a break? I'm gonna die here!" Jansen cries.

Seth slices one of the Kelolons with her sword with the utmost elegance. The other Kelolon tries to take a swipe at Seth but her agility out matches it. "Jansen or whatever your name is, would you shut your pie hole before I shove my foot up another hole of yours!"

Jansen's fear of Seth takes over him, he spots that glare of vexation in her eyes and immediately focuses on the battle that he has currently put no input in. "Okay, uh, please... don't hurt me. Okay Jansen, focus... okay, I'm ready you stupid Kelolon! Show me what ya-"

Kaim interrupts Jansen and severs the last Kelolon with a swipe of his blade. Jansen's expression shows that of disappointment, he hangs his head.

"I was gonna kill that..." Jansen moans.

"Ya snooze, ya lose buddy boy." Seth looks at Jansen with a grin of satisfaction on her face and strolls past his sorry figure.

"Anyway...Guys, get moving! We have to get to Grand Staff like the council wants us to, we're already behind schedule as it is!!"

"That women is something else. I mean, she is the only women that has ever made me fear for my life! She may be pretty but Seth is one dangerous lady to mess with, and that glare in her eyes when we get into battle, its like its the highlight of her life! Kaim, do you understand what I'm getting at? Kaim?"

Kaim seems to be just staring in Seth's direction as she walking off. He has a slight smirk on his face.

"Kaim, are you smiling?" Jansen stares at Kaim in awe.

Kaim expression changes to its usual arid state and marches off to catch up with Seth.

"Hey, wait for me!!" Jansen scurries off after Kaim.

A few battles later...

The group's path is blocked by what seems to look like an mountain hut.

"Finally, a hut!! Can we rest just for a little while? Please?" Jansen begs, ready to kneel at Seth's feet. Seth sighs with frustration and looks to Kaim for an answer.

"Fine, we rest. We continue our assignment in the morning." Kaim says.

"Then it's settled, we rest!!" Jansen chimes, he skips off merrily into the warmth of the hut.

"Idiot..." Seth states. Kaim and Seth follow Jansen meekly into the building.

Inside the building...

"What a dump..." Jansen picks up a small of wood in the way only to find the other side is infested with bugs. "Gross!! Oh God, one got in th hair! Get it off, Get it off!" Jansen runs around the place like a raging lunatic in hope that the bug will fall off.

"Moron... Jansen would ya keep still?!" Seth grabs the mage's arm and delicately picks the harmless bug out of Jansen's hair.

"Jansen, would you shut up! Your scaring it, it's just a bug. There ya go little guy." Seth places it outside and the bug scurries off. She returns her attention back to Jansen.

"God you are such a wuss!" Seth slaps the back of Jansen's head.

"Owww! Do ya have to be so rough?!" Jansen cries, he rubs the back if his head.

The trio trudge upstairs to find some beds. Jansen belly flops onto the first one he sees.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful! I could just fall asleep right no-" Jansen immediately dozes off into a deep slumber, drool already forming around the corner of his mouth.

"Isn't he just adorable!" Seth says in the most sarcastic tone possible. "Anyway, time to hit hay, g'night Kaim." Seth crashes on the nearest bed and makes herself comfortable.

_Goodnight_, Kaim thinks to himself before dozing off into a deep sleep.

A few hours later...

Kaim is awoken from Jansen's loud snoring.

"I love you mummy..." Jansen kisses then cuddles his pillow.

Kaim has no idea how to react to this. He turns round to Seth's bed to see she is not there. Kaim decides that sleeping is not an option anymore as Jansen's snoring will just keep him awake. He wanders around the hut until he decides that some fresh air will do him good. He stepped outside and stared up at the night sky. All the stars are out and shining bright, the moon full, reflecting its light onto the ocean beyond the cliff, changing it to a sea of silver. He spots Seth sitting by a tree. She seems to be staring into nothing and all she is wearing is her flimsy yellow dress with a thin blanket covering her, her armour in a pile on the other side of a tree. She looked so delicate compared her usual strong figure. She snaps out of her trance when she hears someone's footsteps.

"Oh, Kaim! I, uh, couldn't sleep. Jansen was keeping me awake with his snoring."

Kaim notices that her eyes are bloodshot. _She's been crying..?_

Kaim walks up to her and took a seat in front of her.

"Why were you crying?" Kaim's voice seemed to be more gentle. In fact, his whole demeanour had changed.

"I wasn't. I was just thinking." She wipes a stray tear and tries to avoid Kaim's gaze.

"Yes you were. Your eyes are bloodshot."

Seth gives in. "Okay, I was... why would you care anyway?"

Kaim averts his gaze from Seth to the ground. "Was it something to do with your memories?" Kaim asks.

Seth looks up at the sky. "More the opposite, its that fact that I can't remember any... I feel dead. Not knowing anything about my past apart from my name, its just depressing. I just... I-I just feel like a walking shell. There is nothing to me, people say rumours about me but I can't judge whether these rumours are true! I mean, you must know how it feels! Not knowing anything?!" Seth could feel she was on the verge of tears again.

Kaim never knew how broken Seth was inside. From the minute he met her, he could tell she was definitely a bold character, she even scared him on a few occasions, even though he wouldn't admit it. He never really knew how to act in these situations. He replaced his gaze towards Seth, who's head was now buried in her hands. Kaim felt a sort of pain looking at Seth upset. _What is this pain?_ _Why do I have it?_ Kaim wanted to get rid of this pain, it was unbearable. Looking at the woman made him feel terrible and impulses were telling him things. He couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed Seth's arm and pulled her body towards his. He just held her, his arms around her, as if keeping her safe. Seth seemed to be pure shock by this sudden action but then she feels this warmth, she relaxed in his sudden embrace.

"K-Kaim...?"

"Don't talk."

Seth releases herself from Kaim's embrace when she realises what she was doing. She sits next to Kaim, thinking about what she is going to say.

"Kaim.."

"Seth-"

Seth puts her finger up to his lips. "Let me finish, Kaim. Why are acting like this?"

Kaim removes Seth's hand from his mouth, still avoiding Seth's gaze. "I-I don't know..." Kaim closes his eyes. "Ever since I met you, something changed."

"Changed?" Seth asked. She moves closer to him.

"I barely know you, but I've known you for a long time." Kaim turns to face Seth, her cobalt eyes filled with perplexity.

"Uh... It's possible you may know me, maybe you just can't remember, like me. Although... like I said in Uhra, I get this feeling when I look at you, like I know you. I feel like I was close to you once, but its cloudy..." Seth closes her eyes to concentrate.

Kaim looks up at the sky. "Close?"

Seth opened her eyes and almost examines Kaim, as if searching for an answer. "Uh huh... but very close."

"Were we friends?" Kaim asks, he looks down to the ground, his eyes focused on a fallen leaf.

Seth shakes her head, she could feel strong feelings. "No, no... much closer. I don't know how to say this," Seth almost looks embarrassed trying to utter out the rest of her sentence and she turns away just in case Kaim looks her way, "We could of been best friends, lovers..."

"L-lovers?" Kaim eyes widen in her direction.

"It's possible... but maybe we need to know for sure." She turns to Kaim with mischievous gleam in her eye.

"How? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kaim seems perplexed on what Seth is thinking. She leans in towards Kaim and their lips brush. Kaim jolts up and moves back, his cheeks are going red.

"Seth...?"

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't know you were going to do that?" For the first time in his life, Kaim feels like he has something to learn for a change.

"Well how else was I gonna find out? Well, what did ya think?" Seth inches closer to Kaim, she's smiling like a little kid.  
As Seth inches closer, she unintentionally (of course) squeezes her breasts together. Even though it's Kaim, he is still just a man after all, and peers down her dress. The red lace of Seth's bra was spilling out of her dress.

"Kaim, what are you staring at?"

Kaim jolts his head up. "N-Nothing."

Seth looks down to see that her boobs are pretty much falling out of her dress. She has a smirk on her face.

"You guys are all the same. Don't look so embarrassed, your not the first guy to do that in the universe." Seth focuses on his face. "Wow... you goin' beet red. That's a one in a million chance to see!" Seth giggles to herself.

Kaim looks the other direction to hide his blushing cheeks.

"So, Kaim, remember anything?"

Kaim's cheeks seem to be fading in colour.

"Nothing."

"Well then, what about this?"

Seth puts her arm around Kaim's neck and gives him a much more passionate kiss. Kaim, regardless of how strong minded he is, is pretty much powerless, he grabs her waist to pull her in closer to deepen the kiss. The kiss suddenly triggers a memory locked within Kaim.

_Kaim is seen walking along the shore of a beach, it looked like sunset. Rather than his usual armour plated outfit, he seemed much more casual. A light plain t-shirt, trousers and sandals (wow, would love to see that, a casual Kaim). The breeze from the ocean flowed through his hair, he closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh sea air.  
_

_"Kaim!" shouted a young woman. She was wearing a white, flowing knee length summer dress and some flip flops. As she ran towards him, a smile formed on Kaim's face. As she hugged him, her embrace almost made him fall over but he managed to keep his balance.  
_

_"Hey there, Mrs Argonar. Enjoying our honeymoon?" Kaim said.  
_

_Kaim managed to release himself from his newlywed's embrace. She takes a seat on the sand as the sea brushes her feet. _

_She signals for Kaim to sit next to her.  
_

_"Seth Argonar huh? I could get used to this." Seth stares at her wedding ring finger. Its a beautiful white gold ring, the centre jewel being a shining ruby with dazzling diamonds encrusted around it.  
_

_"It's beautiful. Just like you, Seth." Kaim leans and kisses Seth. She rests her head on his shoulder, he puts his arm round her waist as they watch the sunset._

Kaim pulls away from the kiss.

"What just happened?" Kaim asked.

"What... did you remember something?"

"Give me your hand Seth."

"What?"

"Give me your hand."

Kaim grabs Seth's hand, _the ring!?_, Kaim thought. It is still as sparkling as it was in his memory.

"Do you know where you got that ring from?"

Seth rubs her finger. "No, I have no idea, but I've always had it. When I look at it, my head starts to ache but I can't figure out what it is..."

"Seth... this is a wedding ring."

Seth's eyes widen. "A wedding ring... I'm married!! To who!?"

Kaim puts his hands over Seth's mouth. "Seth, you have to be quiet. Jansen will wake up. Its the middle of the night."  
Seth pulls Kaim's hands off her mouth. "I doubt it. He could sleep through an earthquake! So, do you know who I'm married to?"

Kaim nods.

Seth puts her hands on Kaim's shoulders and shakes him. "Who dammit? Who?!"

"Have a guess." Kaim looks into her eyes.

"Hold on-"

Seth's memory releases screenshots of herself in a beautiful wedding dress, of her walking up the aisle, flower petals scattering the ground, family and friends surrounding her. Then she sees the groom's face. She sees scenes of her honeymoon and things not to be said, before she comes back to reality.

"I remember... " She looks up at Kaim. "I'm married... to you. I can't believe it!"

Seth tackles Kaim to the ground with a hug. As Seth tackled him, Kaim's hand landed on Seth's butt (Muwahahaha).

"Hey!! So you wanna catch up now do ya?" Seth says with a devilish grin.

"That was... an accident." Kaim replies.

"Well then, I guess this is an accident too." She winks at Kaim, still on top of him from the hug, and removes her yellow dress with smallest of movements. She's wearing a deep red set of lingerie, with detail around the edges using black lace. Kaim's eyes widen at the site of a pretty much naked Seth on top of him. "Woops!" Seth says sarcastically.

"Seth! Here... now?"

"Didn't stop you before, on the beach." Seth leans down to whispers something in his ear. "Big boy." Seth giggles.

Seth moves her head to face Kaim when he flips her over so she is on the bottom. Seth looks a bit shocked.

"Can I at least be the man this time?" A smile forms across Kaim's face.

"Okay, just this once." Seth taps Kaim's nose.

Kaim joins his lips to Seth's before sending a trail of kisses down her next to her collarbone. While this is happening, Seth is skilfully removing Kaim's armour until he is completely topless as well as removing his armoured trousers, with the aid of Kaim kicking them off. (I didn't know what else to call them, anyway...) All that remained are his boxers . His top half is well built, considering he has been fighting for 1000 years, you would think so. As Kaim continues his trail of kisses, Seth decides to explore with her hands and re familiarise herself with Kaim. Her hands trail along his lean arms and then she moves his chest and abdominals, she smiles impressively before using her strength to flip over again so she is on top and regains dominion.

"I thought I was the man?" Kaim asks with a smirk.

"I didn't say for how long."

She leans in to kiss Kaim again but decides to go a step further, her tongue slips through his lips. As their tongues dance together, Kaim's hands glide along Seth's waist before they make a journey up her back to unhook her bra without too much trouble.

"Kaim, what are thinking in that head of yours?"

"You'll see."

Kaim puts a topless Seth on her back before directing his attention to her breasts (give him a break, its been 30 years since he's seen a pair of those). He glides his tongue around one of her nipples, sending shivers down Seth's spine, before sucking on the other one. Seth let out small moans which only enticed Kaim to go further.

"Go lower Kaim." Seth whispered.

Kaim continued his trail of kisses down to her stomach where he tongued her bellybutton (Kaim has a bellybutton fetish!XD).

He slowly removed her undies. Kaim kisses Seth's intimate area before his skilful tongue finally dives into the depths of Seth's cave. Kaim could feel his member hardening in his boxers, straining the cloth.

"Kaim, Oh... wow!! I think I'm gonna-"

Seth almost violently arches her back and screeches at the top of her lungs. Seth relaxes, breathless from her climax just moments ago.

Back in the hut...

Jansen jolted up when he heard a screech.

"What the hell was that?!"

Jansen rub his eyes and looks at the old but still working clock, _3 am! You gotta be kidding me!_, Jansen thought.

"I gotta find out what is going on down there. Probably some stupid birds..."

Jansen grumpily goes downstairs, still murmuring to yourself.

Back outside...

"It a bit cold... Oh blanket!" Seth grabs the blanket and puts it over Kaim and her. "So, you ready?"

"More then ever." Kaim removes his boxers to reveal his proud soldier, up and at attention. "Seth, its been a while."

"I know, that's why I want you to start off gentle." Seth looked so radiant in front of Kaim for that moment.

Kaim slowly slides himself inside Seth, she winces at the pain. Kaim stops in concern.

"You okay?" Kaim asks

"I'm fine..." She put her hand on his cheek, "Keep going."

Kaim continues to go in and out, slowly and as careful as possible. Eventually Seth's face turns from one of slight agony to one contorted with pleasure.

"Seth, ready?"

"You know it. Go faster." Seth commands.

Kaim obeys his mistress and accelerates his pace, putting his full length in and out of her. Kaim's own pleasure is rising and joins in with his wife's moans. Seth's hand go up and down his back according to Kaim pumping in and out of her and claws his back as her pleasure is reaching its climax.

Back in the hut...

"What does it take for a guy to get his beauty sleep around here?"

Jansen opens the entrance to the hut.

"What the-" Jansen covers his mouth in sheer amazement at the sight of Kaim and Seth making love under a tree. They were obviously too focused on each other to realise that Jansen was there. He goes back inside and closes the door and takes a deep breath, "Maybe I should take another look just to make sure I'm not seeing things."

Jansen opens the door an inch to see that what he saw was not a joke," Wow...I guess Mr Chuckles is quite the animal. How he managed to tame Seth I will never know..." Jansen giggles to himself as he goes upstairs back to bed for the remaining hours of the night. "At least they've got a blanket covering themselves... or that would of been a sight and a half."

Outside...

"Oh god Kaim! It's happening again!" Seth screamed.

"Seth, I-I don't think I can hold on much longer." Kaim says breathlessly.

They both climax at the same time, Kaim plants his seed inside Seth before collapsing on her.

"I needed that." Seth exhales.

Kaim rolls off of Seth to be by her side, he looks at Seth.

"We're not telling Jansen about this, right?"

"Kaim, if Jansen knew, he would flip. We should keep this to ourselves and act "normal" in company... What time is it anyway?"

"According to the moon position, about 3am."

Seth lays on her side to face Kaim. "At least we get a few hours sleep. I told Jansen to be outside by 7am so how about we get a little shut eye?"

Kaim just smiles. "Of course." He gives her one last kiss before they fall asleep, Seth wrapped in Kaim's arms.

That morning...

Jansen arrives outside the building to see a fully clothed Kaim and Seth waiting for him.

"Good morning crew! So, what have you guys been up to?" Jansen says with a raised eyebrow.

"We've been planning our journey and waiting for you idiot? Why are you 10 minutes late?" Seth asks.

"I had to fix the do. Making hair look this good is a delicate operation, it takes time." Jansen does the whole Elvis thing with his hair.

Seth raises her fist in Jansen's direction when Kaim grabs her arm.

"Seth... stop." Kaim orders.

"But... ugh, fine. You were lucky this time, Jansen."

Seth snatches her arm from Kaim and marches off. Jansen tries to start a conversation with Kaim.

"How do you do that? She is one fiesty woman, how the hell do you tame her like that?!"

Kaim looks at Jansen with his golden globe winning bland look and walks off to catch up with Seth.

"It must that whole "I'm dark and handsome" look he's trying to sport which wins her over. When should I tell them that I know what happened last night?" Jansen comes back to reality and looks up to find that Kaim and Seth are long gone.

"Aww man! Guys, would you slow down!?"

Jansen sprints off, well tries to, to catch up with Kaim and Seth.

* * *

THE END!!  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FANFIC! NOT MANY PEOPLE AGREE WITH THIS COUPLE BUT I'M TRYING TO CONVERT PEOPLE!!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

p.s. I've set this to complete for now because I don't know whether to continue the story but If I get enough reviews I might..

**I have made a new forum "Your Lost Odyssey Crush!" I need more people so join in!!**


End file.
